The present disclosure relates to a rate determination apparatus, a rate determination method, and a reception apparatus. The present disclosure relates to, for example, a rate determination apparatus, a rate determination method, and a reception apparatus that determine a rate of a transmission frame modulated by an FSK modulation scheme.
Recently, IoT (Internet of Things) has been drawing a great deal of attention, and systems in which various things communicate via a network such as the Internet or the like are becoming widespread. As an example, smart meters can automatically collect electricity information and the like of each home via a network.
Research on wireless communication technology for achieving such a system is in progress. For example, IEEE Std 802.15.4g (2012) (hereinafter referred to as 802.15.4g), which is a standardized wireless communication standard, employs the FSK (Frequency Shift Keying) modulation scheme for the purpose of using a smart meter and the like to enable long distance communication with low power consumption. Another known related technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4977822 (hereinafter referred to as PORCINO).